


Rosberg cat

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Improvvisamente Nico si ritrova catapultato nel corpo di...un adorabile gatto. Come farà a tornare in se?
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 1





	Rosberg cat

"BASTA NICO! BASTA BASTA BASTA BASTA" lo guarda mentre resta con lo sguardo sorpreso dalle sue grida, ormai anche l'anno 2015 stava scivolando via ma fra loro le cose sembravano mettersi apposto una volta e rovinarsi altre mille. "Adesso voglio solo godermi la nostra pausa estiva E TU" lo indica "mi starai bene alla larga sono stato chiaro?"

"Non c'è nemmeno bisogno di ripetersi Lewis, non mi vedrai per niente e spero che la cosa ti renderà felice perché puoi stare più che certo che renderà me felice." Se ne va via velocemente non volendo ascoltare altro, ok forse aveva esagerato, lo ammetteva, ma non c'era bisogno di reagire così ogni santa volta.

Aveva notato quelle che nei suoi occhi potevano sembrare lacrime ma ormai non era sicuro che potesse versarne per affetto verso di lui e nemmeno voleva porsi il problema, voleva sol- "ma ahia!" indietreggia appena avendo sbattuto contro qualcuno e notando Mark li. "Webber? Credevo che ormai non stessi più nelle corse da due anni, ma allora come mai ti ritrovo sempre qui in giro?" Sorride, ovviamente sapeva fin troppo bene perché l'australiano fosse qui.

"Bhe lo sai bene, oppure le tue grida con Nico ti hanno completamente rintronato amico?" Alza un sopracciglio "non vi siete ancora dati una calmata eh?"

"Bhe come dire... Non è che tu e Seb foste tanto diversi nei vostri anni alla Red Bull! Sbaglio o vi siete avvicinati solo alla fine del 2014? E se ricordo ancora bene le urla, come dici tu, non mi hanno completamente fuso, tu non c'eri già più."

"No effettivamente, ma so che lui ha capito quello che è successo e mi ha chiesto scusa per determinate cose e viceversa, e in ogni caso nulla che riguardi te." Sorride "ma dimmi piuttosto, punti al bel Roberg? Se vuoi essere come me e Seb sai che significa, no?"

"Ma vedi di stare zitto! Io voglio solo... Non è importante, tanto le cose ormai vanno così e non possiamo farci nulla."

"Anche io e Mark lo credevamo e invece le cose possono sempre sorprenderci sai?"

"Sai cosa mi sorprende Seb? Se andando a Monaco torno vivo per continuare e vincere questo mondiale!"

"Non so se lo vincerai ma... Ti auguro di riuscire almeno a tornare vivo" ride insieme a Mark e ci si appoggia appena addosso per non destare troppo sospetto.

"Oh grazie amico" scuote la testa "che ne dite voi due se passate qualche giorno da me prima della vostra fuga d'amore mmh?"

"Bhe penso che si possa fare, ma dobbiamo almeno andare a casa a preparare le nostre cose."

"Bhe io vi aspetto allora, fra un paio di giorni, così magari posso partire anche io dopo qualche giorno con voi."

"E soprattutto per non farti uccidere da Nico."

"Hai capito bene Vettel" dopo qualche altra risata e qualche altra chiacchiera si salutano per non perdere i rispettivi voli aspettando poi di rivedersi fra qualche giorno.

Era a Monaco ormai da due intere giornate ma di Nico nemmeno l'ombra. Mark e Seb avevano deciso di venire per il fine settimana quindi manacavano ancora dei giorni. Se le cose procedevano così non sarebbe stato un male ma ammetteva che, in un certo senso, avrebbe voluto far pace con Nico. Non voleva aspettare che uno di loro lasciasse la formula uno per avere quello che adesso avevano quei due. "Ma dove sei finito Nico?"

Nico? Qualcuno aveva pronunciato il suo nome? Non voleva sbagliarsi ma gli sembrava la voce di Lewis, ricordava perfettamente le sensazioni orribili provate la domenica prima di salutarlo, andando a casa il prima possibile con la promessa di non dargli mai più retta. Ricordava di essersi messo a letto e sentirsi completamente esausto e vuoto prima di addormentarsi e svegliarsi in questo corpo... Eh si, un corpo non suo... Il corpo di un gatto! Non sapeva se questo era un maledetto incubo, troppo reale, doloroso e lungo per i suoi gusti, o uno strano e assurdo e ancora impossibile scherzo del destino. Fatto sta che si era trovato ad uscire dalla finestra dopo aver visto il suo corpo riposare come se nulla fosse successo cercando disperatamente aiuto ma trovandosi in un guaio dopo l'altro. Stava correndo nella direzione della voce quando si trova faccia a faccia, o più correttamente muso a muso, con i cani di lui. Istintivamente la paura lo assale e cerca un rifugio dietro un cassonetto sentendo il cuore che pulsava a mille e mettendosi accucciato.

"Hey buoni voi due, basta!" Si avvicina al posto dove il gatto si era appena nascosto, doveva ammettere che lui amava decisamente i cani ma in ogni caso ogni animale era stupendo e ci si trovava bene, e poi non aveva mai visto un gatto più bello in vita sua, il pelo era bianco con piccole sfumature dorate e gli occhi così blu da ricordargli quelli di Nico. "Hey micio" sorride vedendolo spaventato allungando appena una mano "non graffiarmi, voglio solo aiutarti, te lo prometto ok?" Lo vede annusare prima la sua mano e poi uscire velocemente per salire sulle sue gambe e fra le sue braccia. "Ah vedo che non siamo aggressivi eh? Solo un po' puzzolenti e sporchi" ride e lo accarezza sentendo le fusa dell'animale "ti senti al sicuro adesso?" Riprende i guinzagli senza lasciare il gatto e portandolo con se in casa poggiandolo momentaneamente nella sua camera che chiude per poter sistemare i suoi cani.

'Non ci posso credere, fra tutti mi ha salvato proprio lui, ma certamente se avesse saputo chi sono...' Vede riaprire la porta e si avvicina ai suoi piedi cominciando a miagolare 'Lewis, Lewis sono io... Sono Nico, non mi riconosci? Come può riconoscerti Nico, non sei nemmeno un umano.'

"Buono, buono se miagoli così tanto ti metto fuori" ride e lo prende in braccio "sai cosa? Mi ricordi una persona con cui discuto da un po' di tempo... Quella persona mi manca ma non ho mai possibilità di dirglielo perché discutiamo moltissimo tutte le volte che ci vediamo." Sospira appena "in ogni caso è per questo che voglio tenerti e ti chiamerò Rosberg, ma sarà il nostro segreto e so che nessuno lo spiffererà mai" gli accarezza leggermente il muso e lo vede spingersi contro la sua mano, gli era sembrato come se si fosse sorpreso delle sue parole. "Adesso, so che non siete amanti dell'acqua voi gatti e che vi lavate da soli, ma prometto che sarà un bagnetto breve ok?" Sorride e si avvia in doccia con lui chiudendo mentre lentamente lo bagna, almeno non lo vedeva reagire esageratamente e decide di schiumarlo appena un po'. "Ti hanno maltrattato parecchio eh? Ma ora sei al sicuro."

'Oddio come sono belli i grattini di Lewis' chiude appena gli occhi, non vedeva questo Lewis da così tanto tempo e doveva ammettere che non si aspettava che sentisse la sua mancanza, alla fine non erano molto cambiati. Sussulta appena quando sente il rumore del phon ma poi si rilassa vedendo che lo aveva appoggiato sul suo letto, poco male alla fine almeno poteva stare li, o almeno lo sperava visto che non aveva gran fiducia nei cani di lui.

"Bene adesso mangiamo qualcosa e poi a letto perché abbiamo da fare domattina! Non ti ho comprato nulla per ora ma provvederemo ok?"

'Oddio questo è imbarazzante' poggia le zampe sul muso come se mettesse le mani sul volto sentendolo ridere e alzando la testa curioso.

"Sei estremamente carino sai? Gli somigli sempre di più ogni volta che ti vedo fare qualcosa."

'Oh Lewis.'

"Sembra che tu voglia parlarmi sai?" Gli fa dei grattini sulle orecchie vedendolo poggiarsi con le zampe sul suo petto e poggiare il muso contro di lui "mmh era un bacio questo? Molto dolce." Sorride e lo prende in braccio tenendolo stretto "sai... La verità è che lo amo, lo amo ma non posso dirglielo" si stava addormentando, il calore di quel gatto era molto piacevole "non posso perché finirei di distruggere qualunque cosa sia rimasta fra noi e poi... Non lo so nemmeno io."

'Mi ami? Mi ami Lewis? Dillo ancora... Ti amo anche io' strofina la testa alla sua sentendolo ridere debolmente prima di addormentarsi, l'unico fattore positivo è che poteva dormire stretto a lui come non faceva da tanto tempo.

Appena sente il campanello suonare corre ad aprire asciugandosi le mani, stava preparando il pranzo per lui e i suoi ospiti. "Finalmente siete qui ma quanto ci avete messo?"

"Sai non siamo noi a portare gli aerei altrimenti, magari, potevamo battere un nuovo record." Ride e lo saluta con una stretta vedendo anche Mark fare lo stesso "oh ma che carino è una new entry? E poi da quando ti piacciono i gatti in casa?"

"Bhe sai non è che potevo lasciarlo nello squallore in cui l'ho trovato... Lo sai che amo gli animali indipendentemente, no?"

"Si, si lo so" sorride e si alza tenendo il gatto fra le braccia e lo avvicina a Mark "guarda caso sembra biondo, elegante e con occhi blu come il nostro Nico" sogghigna.

"Oddio anche gli animali ormai riflettono lui per te Lewis?" Sorride divertito accarezzando il gatto nelle braccia di Seb.

"Piantatela, e se lo volete sapere non ho mai visto Nico fino ad ora, non so nemmeno se sia tornato."

"Se sei così preoccupato non potevi suonare a casa sua?"

"No che non posso Mark, non so se noti ma non siamo molto amici ultimamente, dannazione!"

"Ma io e lui si quindi andrò con la scusa di salutarlo e magari lo invito a mangiare qui." Poggia il gatto sul pavimento e si avvia all'appartamento seguito dagli altri.

"Non so se è una buona idea."

"Taci Lewis" bussa più volte alla porta suonando anche il campanello ma niente "chi sa magari non c'è..."

"Non avevate delle chiavi in comune o cose così?"

"Si... Si ne ho ancora una copia" scende di sotto e le passa a Sebastian che apre la porta entrando e notando ancora la valigia all'entrata. "Nico? Non è da te essere così al buio e disordinato, si guarda in giro per casa e lo stesso fanno gli altri finché non sente la voce di Lewis e va in camera da letto. "Sta dormendo?" Nota il suo panico.

"Non lo so ho provato a scuoterlo e chiamarlo ma nonostante tutto non reagisce" deglutisce "sembra dormire, nulla nel suo aspetto sembra indicare che stia male..."

"Non essere impanicato o farai stare peggio tutti" aveva già avviato il numero per l'autoambulanza.

"Lewis?" Si avvicina e gli porge una tazza di té, non si era mai allontanato da Nico da quando i medici se ne erano andati "bevila ti farà bene." Nota che teneva stretta la mano del ragazzo, i medici avevano notato che il suo stato era una sorta di sonno profondo ma non sapevano cosa avesse indotto tutto questo.

"Tu non capisci... Le ultime cose che gli ho detto..." Stringe gli occhi sentendo le lacrime cadere ma non dandoci peso avvertendo poi qualcosa vicino al suo piede "Rosberg, che ci fai qui? Vai a casa, subito!"

"Non prendertela con lui Lewis" cerca di prenderlo dopo aver poggiato la tazza ma lo vede saltare sul letto avvicinandosi alle loro mani.

"Non puoi stare qui ok? Maledizione perché parlo con un gatto?" Ringhia appena prima di lasciar andare un singhiozzo.

"Sei sconvolto... Devi bere qualcosa di caldo."

"No Mark, non devo bere e non voglio farlo! Io non capisco che cosa è successo e soprattutto da quanto? Io potevo andare da lui lo capisci? Ma il mio stupido orgoglio mi ha tenuto lontano e adesso? Adesso mi dici che me ne faccio del mio maledetto orgoglio?" Guarda il gatto e poi lo accarezza, ricorda come era spaventato e come lo avesse trovato pronunciando il nome di Nico, era tutto così legato e sapeva che era assurdo ma forse per tutto questo lo aveva legato al suo Nico. "Credete che abbia avuto paura? Che si sia sentito strano o male e non abbia potuto chiamare nessuno? Sono così inutile ormai per lui che non mi ha nemmeno contattato stando male?"

"Adesso basta! Non stare a recriminare non serve a nulla in questo caso! Non ci resta che fare quello che hanno detto i dottori e stimolarlo a svegliarsi."

"Mark ha ragione... Invece di piangerti addosso cerca di pensare che deve svegliarsi e che poi sarà la tua occasione di essere onesto con lui."

"Ok, va bene."

"Lewis sono tre giorni che non ti allontani da qui, per favore vai a casa fa una doccia e riposa altrimenti giuro che ti obbligheremo io e Mark!"

"Non posso Seb, lui ha bisogno di me."

"Ha bisogno che resti vivo!" Lo strattona e lo sente appena contrastarlo prima di accettare l'evidenza che doveva riposare almeno un po'. Appena entrato nel proprio appartamento vede Roscoe, Coco e Rosberg "ma come siete stati bravi" accarezza tutti e tre prendendo poi piano in braccio Rosberg e guardandolo negli occhi, quegli stessi occhi che avrebbe voluto rivedere in un'altra persona. "Che ne pensate di dormire un po' con papà?" Si mette con loro sul divano e prende sonno velocemente sentendosi scuotere poi gentilmente.

"Lewis svegliati, è ora di cena."

"Mark? Non ho molta fame" sussurra appena.

"Non mi importa se hai fame, so che mangerai ok?"

Sospira e si guarda attorno "dov'è Rosberg?"

"Non lo so, non era qui quando sono venuto a svegliarti."

"Sarà andato nuovamente nell'appartamento di Nico" sospira e si alza avviandosi di sopra, sembrava affezionato a Nico, chi sa che non appartenesse a lui. "Rosberg sei qui?" Scruta appena la camera da letto sussultando alla sua voce.

"Da quando sono diventato addirittura Rosberg per te?" Lo guarda ancora con occhi appesantiti dal lungo sonno, non sapeva come ci era riuscito ma una volta steso sul divano fra le sue braccia aveva solo desiderato potergli dire almeno una volta quello che sentiva.

"Nico..." Si avvicina e lo stringe istintivamente "ti sei svegliato, non ci posso credere..." Cerca di non mostrare nulla e di mantenere la sua voce stabile ma non era facile.

"Ti amo Lewis... Ti amo anche io" si stringe a lui con forza e deglutisce appena sperando che, infondo, capisse.

"Cosa? Si allontana appena guardando poi quei bellissimi occhi azzurri quasi timorosi.

'Oddio e se fosse stato solo un sogno? Guarda che faccia, penserà che sono ammattito.'

"Rosberg?"

"Scusa io..." Scuote la testa.

"Tu... Tu eri... Ma non è possibile."

"Io non lo so Lewis" poggia le mani fra i capelli sospirando appena. 

"Ti amo" lo vede alzare la testa fra il terrorizzato e lo speranzoso "ti amo Nico, e sono stanco di urlare per potermi far capire da te" poggia una mano sulla sua guancia. "Il nostro primo bacio è stato strano se tu eri..." Ride appena e scuote la testa avvicinandosi poi stendendosi in parte su di lui premendo con forza le labbra su quelle del biondo, Dio era decisamente molto meglio.

"LEWIS! TI APPROFITTI DI NICO?" Li vede balzare entrambi a sedere e con le guance in fiamme "oh" li guarda e poi ride notando anche Mark correre in camera allarmato "bhe ho pensato male, scusate."

"Sei un imbecille" borbotta in imbarazzo.

"Mmmh non ci hai mai pensato ad abusare di me?" Scherza.

"Non essere stupido" gli da appena una spinta "preferisco vederti combattere" sogghigna.

"Ok non ci interessa" alza le mani.

"Parla per te a me interessa parecchio invece" ride e lo guarda.

"Seb smettila!" Scuote la testa "siete matti" accenna un sorriso in una risata generale incrociando le braccia.

Avevano deciso di passare ancora un paio di giorni con Lewis, anche Nico si era unito a loro e del gatto non avevano più avuto nessuna notizia ma, stranamente, Lewis non ne sembrava preoccupato. "Bhe allora ci vediamo in pista ok?"

"Non vediamo l'ora e Mark speriamo di vederti spesso a fare il tifo per il tuo Seb, ne avrà bisogno."

"Mi sa che verrò più per asciugare le vostre lacrime" tira a se un Sebastian sghignazzante.

"Ah l'amore fa dire cose assurde."

"E tu ne sai qualcosa eh Lewis?"

"Mmmh fuori, fuori, fuoooooooooori" li sospinge salutandoli e scuotendo poi la testa avvolgendo fra le braccia Nico una volta che erano soli. "Non voglio che l'inizio delle gare ci distrugga nuovamente."

"Non succederà te lo prometto, ma ti prego fa lo stesso" lo vede annuire e decide che era il momento di crederci.

Alla fine era successo, le gare erano terminate e il suo Lewis ne era uscito nuovamente vincitore. Appena entrato nella sala che precedeva il podio si avvicina a lui poggiando la mano sul suo volto e sentendolo passare una mano dietro il suo collo non notando lo sgurdo di tutti fra il sorpreso e il felice per quello che stava accadendo. "Congratulazione Lewis."

"Grazie Nico" non poteva esprimere nemmeno lontanamente tutto quello che sentiva e voleva ma era certo che, appena possibile, non avrebbero esitato un attimo a dirsi quello che veramente volevano far uscire.

"Nico... Per la millionesima volta, non è da questa parte."

"Lewis, con tutto il rispetto, ma che ne sai? Sei mai stato qui?"

"No e Mark e Sebastian potevano anche essere più specifici!"

"Oh più specifici di andate sempre dritto intendi?"

"Si una cosa così all'incirca" sbuffa divertito e lo tira a se premendo le labbra sulle sue avvolgendolo fra le braccia. "Sarà una bella pausa invernale...

"Oh si, nel sole dell'Australia e poi nel gelo della Svizzera" ridacchia e si stringe a lui "sempre se troviamo la prima meta."

"Visto Seb? E come volevi trovarli se erano qui a sbaciucchiarsi?" Sospira e li raggiunge.

"Ohi amico non osare" lascia andare Nico "sai da quanto percorriamo questa spiaggia nel tuo maledetto, sempre avanti? E se era avanti perché comparite dietro di noi?"

"Bhe non ti abbiamo detto la direzione ma è stato divertente."

"Seb tu hai un modo tutto tuo di divertirti" inclina appena la testa.

"Puoi giurarci Lewis" ride e porta le mani a stringere Nico prendendo una delle loro valigie "su andiamo, le tavole da surf ci aspettano."

"Speriamo in bene allora" ride "niente riposo no?"

"La vita è breve per quello" caricano tutto in macchina "ma forse meglio tornare la mattina, non voglio scuse." Li vede sistemarsi in auto e si mette alla guida, sarebbe stata la vacanza più strana ma sicuramente interessante della sua vita ed era sicuro che Seb la pensasse come lui.


End file.
